fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yes, The Finale
Note: Some references if you can find them. Note²: Words in italic are characters thought.s Red Descends "NOW NOW MY WORKERS ARE ALREADY TRANSPORTING THE JEWELS TO BISHOP'S VEHICLE!" Alonsa shout with his force as two men, each gonna hold the great table with the jewels in approached the table, they had brown police outfits and their hat covering their hair and face. Bishop grinned with his back turned at Damon, but suddenly he heard a grunt and turned to look at his opponent who was now standing up and panting heavily "OHHHHH DRACO IS STANDING STILL!!" Alonsa announced as he too looked at the scene amazed. "You..." Bishop's veins resurfaced at his forehead due to the immense anger he felt "Damned...little brat, what do you think you-" Bishop was cut off as someone shout from the bleachers, he didn't give a damn for a shout and would focus himself on his supposed-defeated enemy. Bishop didn't look but, the scene was clear to everyone else, one of the men who was holding the side of the Jewel table fell to the ground as his head was cut off the body, blood going out of both parts as people shout in horror. The other man stood still with his hat covering his face while he holded the entire table using his right index finger. Damon's eyes widdened at the scene as well and Bishop by looking to his opponent's expression turned to see what it was, becoming even more angrier with the sight. His previous jewels, were being stolen apparently. Whoever this man was, he was clearly gonna steal them for himself, just by the scene which just happened one could take this conclusion. He took of the brown long hat which no longer covered his face, his hair being styled in a unkept manner and it's color being a light-red near to pink, those deep crimson eyes and that pale-tonned-face. Most people knew who this guy was. He is one of the deadliest and strongest dark mages of a unknown organization, blood is used by him to taint his victims. His eyes shone a deep devilish red as the colisseum stood silent, the atmosphere filled with suspense. Without saying anything, the man took a jump and was at the top of the colisseum, looking down on everyone with a serious gaze, his eyes still shining and his figure covered in black as he was blocking the sunlight "C-C-CARIBOU.....NIGHT-WALKER!!!" One of the people in the bleachers shout with horror very apparent in his/her voice as the rest of the crowd gasped and looked shocked at the man. "It seems, I'm well known here" The red-headed man now named Caribou commented as he tore off the police outfit, revealing his black long coat with white fur-like on the neck area, he also had black boots "If you people excuse me, I will be taking the Snowy Rubys with me in the name of my Kin and people" Caribou shout to everyone "If you people try to resist and take this back from me, give up and I won't kill anyone" Alonsa was about to shout something as evident by his angry expression, Caribou stood with a blank expression as he threw the table out of the collision while at the same moment instantly appearing over Alonsa, delivering a powerful palm attack to the man's head provoking an immense and destructive shockwave as Alonsa's Place was pushed down to the water along with the rumble. Caribou instantly reappeared where he was after taking out and supposedly killing the Colisseum's Announcer in a instant much to everyone's shock. Damon only looked angry at everything happened, veins popped on his head as well, his eyes went from full onix to now crimson colored eyes with a straight vertical line, similar to a Dragon's eyes. Bishop irritated over everything, had decided to finish up Damon already, doing it by pushing in a Black Lightning knife towards Damon, Flashbacks slowly popped on the latter's mind as well. "You can do it, by doing this, you will become stronger, for them and for you" Then a voice commented inside his mind. "Let it all go..." More he thought about it while his heartbeat increased. "I'm really glad of your decision though, honestly, I expect pretty much that you will succeed." "Do it...let it all go..." More as his heartbeat could be heard. "The Densha Sharks spawn those jewels once upon a century! A chance once a life!" The voice would only mutter "Now...Damon..." And then, it erupted, all that rage went violently out of him making shadows itself emerge from the ground and rise, Bishop's dagger had trepassed the eruption but he suddenly felt something grabbing it. He didn't know what to feel at that moment, rage, fear, whatever. The black shockwave didn't affect him, but he could tell everyone else was fazed by it, said eruption had destroyed most of the ring and part of the colisseum was broken apart as the rocks fell. The shadows faded away slowly as Bishop looked at his arm, his arm, was completely smashed as he felt a hellish presence, he gulped slightly as he looked to what took hold of his arm. It was something black-tonned, it was a hand with fiery red claws. That all happened within seconds, just as Bishop made the movement of looking up, he felt great pain coming from the area of his cheek, "it" had also punched him on the face and a second later, all Bishop knew was that he was flying through the colisseum's walls, through the rock and then he would just feel his body crashing against something but before he did, he had heard that loud roar full of hate. Fiery shining highlights of hair could be seen from afar, accompanied by deep blank eyes and a completely black-tonned skin with multiple scale like designs being red colored, sharp teeth could be seen in the beast's mouth. A crimson aura was going off the entirety of it's body in a volatile manner, he sniffed the air slightly and quickly looked to where Caribou should be, but he wasn't there anymore. Why had just happened? Damon had entered his Dragon Force state which is quite different from other slayers it can be said, he turned into a violent and ferocious creature and he had just localizated the red-headed man, roaring when doing so as saliva flew out of his mouth. ---- "Yes...I was right, that was Damon" Anorak said throwing one of his used cigarettes out in the colisseum's water "Now that damn red-headed guy...he is the same from the fucking bar" Anorak said kicking the ground below him with force while clenching his teeth, it was apparent and evident he was very annoyed by the current change of events. "We don't see that everyday" Meredy with a hoarse tone evident in her voice, she was probaly cured of the alcohol and all "Someone give me some booze please..." Meredy said nearly crying as she demonstrated the urge to drink a bit more and also that she wasn't so bothered with the fact Caribou stole all the rubys, that all although she shout at Damon should the latter fail at continuing their trip. "We gotta hurry and help Damon, I can't believe this is happening again" Reggie said while surprisingly eating no fish "With that state, he wouldn't be capable of doing much sane things" Reggie looked at the transformed mage with fierce eyes, seriousness could be felt from his tone, the people on the bleachers would be screaming and running away now, much distant they can. "Yes, we gotta do it" Anorak said fierce as well while exchanging looks with a worried Samantha and a nodding Hershell who had his eyes closed, Anorak nodded back at both despite the raven-haired woman not nodding at the blonde. Samantha sighed as she was sweating slightly due to this entire situation, clearly concerned "Yes...it's the best for us and for boss" She said straight while having an one-moment blush at the thought of Damon complimenting her for saving him or even for trying to help him, she giggled mentally at the possibility as they all jumped to the Colisseum's entrance should their boss pass through there. ---- "Hehehehehe! It seems that little bastard became enraged in the end!" Riku said while walking like he always do alongside the all quiet Dealok "And that red-head appeared! Hehehehehehe! I wouldn't bet he would" Riku laughed again with a wide smile printed on his face, he then put both his hands on the pockets of his pants. "Yeah, you will need to meet with the latter now" Dealok said simply, to Riku it sounded sarcastic mostly due to how Dealok was, damn he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. But indeed, Riku always liked making company to Dealok as the guild ace was deemed as very interesting by the Sky Slayer "Don't care about the Hybrid I need to head to the colisseum" Dealok earned an laugh from Riku which could only be a questioning one "If HE gets on our way I am gonna take care of him" Dealok continued to walk through the docks, yes they were walking in the island's docks. "Damn you...!!" Riku said with some veins popped at his head and angry clear in his voice, although he still had a smile on his face, a big one at that "You are no fun Dealok! Hehehehehe!" Riku with a funny frown punched Dealok's back-head with such force though the latter didn't even flinch and continued walking as well, Riku headed for the other part of the docks while Dealok looked in the Docks' entrance direction although then, he began to saw many and many people gathering around him. Blind Betrayal All the Red Hawk team had arrived at the colisseum's entrance as the Beast Damon walked slowly in order to go out of it. Anorak was the last to comment and go straight for Damon "Damn Damon, why are you being so problem-" Anorak couldn't finish off his sentence as suddenly in the blink of an eye, Damon roared out loudly and passed past Anorak as the latter felt blood going out of his mouth, he slowly looked down only to have an horror face as his body was severed or in other words cut in two by the bloody beast who only possessed a grin. "ANORAK!!" Hershell shout with horror as well as he was following, he gasped at the same moment as he couldn't feel his right arm anymore, blood violently went out of him as Damon roared and held his arm tightly with force, it wasn't just his arm now, part of Hershell's torso was also torn off making, even more, blood gush out violently. Samantha and Meredy were very much shocked at the sights they got, but in true, they were confident, they weren't weak and over the last years they've gotten much stronger on their own, yes, they could keep up with Damon. Damon closed his mouth and threw Hershell's arm away as he looked at both girls in the same instant, while retaining his large and scary grin while delivering an karate-chop like attack with his right hand to them although he was a bit distant to them, the action provoked an powerful straight vertical shockwave that hit both women making them fly away while being hurt, it also cut through the colisseum's building with much force as the impact was so powerful it went to the city. Damon roared as he changed his gaze to the entrance again, there, stood the talking yellow cat Reggie who stood still and silent with a blank gaze. Damon muttered something with his blank expression as well, something inaudible or should it be said non-understandable, he looked at Reggie who was still quiet, he then roared out loudly provoking another shockwave while preparing to jump. Beast Damon would just jump with force and fade away in the clouds fastly as Reggie looked at the others with a still-serious-gaze. Reggie would be then crying as he approached the others slowly, he looked at Anorak who was severed in half and then at Hershell who had his right arm and part of his torso blown away. Blood around both of his fallen comrades, his cry intensified a bit as he couldn't locate or sense neither Meredy or Samantha. Anorak's and Hershell's eyes were lifeless, it just confirmed what Reggie had saw, all of Red Hawk didn't have a single chance agains their wild boss but they still tried. Reggie's cry intensified again as he thought about them all against Damon, it is unknown if it was of what had just happened or just because, he wasn't mainly or had enough courage to confront his life-friend who at this last moment could kill him. Yeah, it was probaly the latter, the Exceed just couldn't bring himself to hurt his friend even though his friend was threatening everyone's else life. Darkest Man Dealok was seen still at the docks confronting some Magic Council members, the council was apparently called by one of the citizens who wanted the problem instantly solved and thought this was the best solution. Dealok holded an random pipe he had found at the docks, Riku was nowhere to be seen but he was probaly tracking Caribou down at this moment, there were still a lot of councilors and Dealok had just slightly embued the pipe with his shadows as he pressed it firmly against the docks' ground making it crack heavily despite the little effort. One of the councilors prepared a magic gun as he quickly shot it multiple projectiles towards Dragon Soul's Ace, Dealok wasn't fazed though, he simply stood still as the shoots passed through him while leaving flamish holes through his body "You guys..." Dealok sighed under his mask "Can't even touch me..." The members clenched their teeth at the statement, it was pretty much the truth though. "Damn Dealok...what are you planning?" The deemed leader of the group pronunciated with blood dripping out of his mouth as one of his comrades held him over his shoulder. They were pretty much defeated effortlessly by the man who seemed bored at this point although his black mask covered the entirety of his unknown expression. "I can't waste any time with you weaklings" Dealok said blankly as he would turn his body away slightly to the colisseum's direction, the Council members gritted their teeth even more and then something came violently from the heavens passing through the clouds and also violently hitting the docks' ground near Dealok and the Council with the latter group having a very shocked expression "Did the fun arrive?" The smoke produced by the impact of the entity which flew from the clouds to the ground started to fade away slowly as it revealed an Dragon Force Damon looking at both groups with a scary and grotesque look, he would roar slightly while looking at them. Said action was enough to completely scare the Councilors and also make them step back in horror. "Now the fun shall be given...finally..." Dealok said as he took a tighter hold of the hardened pipe, from his tone it looked like the councilors warmed him up. But in truth "I shall finally start my warm-up" Dealok muttered in a husky tone as his right eye shone a very bright red which could be seen through the mask as he would dash towards Dragon Damon who would do the same while putting his tongue out of his mouth like a dog enjoying a car ride. Everything happened in instants, Dealok then felt the powerful punch Damon had delivered to his cheek while bearing a wide and socio smile. It threw the Ace back but he quickly recovered himself up to look at Damon only to hear another roar and receive a powerful barrage of multiple punches in his torso, threw by the Hybrid of course. Dealok gasped and his mouth would be open due to the mask being seemgly expanded, he was thrown aback again but again recovered himself and hit the right-side of Damon's own torso with the hardened pipe in a very swift and quick movement making Beast Damon gasp mouth-open while being thrown away as well. He passed violently through dozens of containers at the docks making large explosions through the trajectory, the members of the council gasped in shock at the sudden events. Damon violently made his way back to where they were while roaring out loud in anger while suddenly arriving out of the smoke "You are really strong and resistant" Dealok muttered at the sight, Damon roared slightly in response to him "Those red markings...you've entered Dragon Force, haven't you?" Dealok looked at Damon from feet to head, the latter standing still and quiet "You are really giving me fun". Damon stood quiet with some veins visible on his forehead, unknown so far why he was feeling any anger at the moment, he only dashed towards the Ace while preparing a powerful claw attack. Dealok gave off a quick laugh while sending off a powerful strike with his shadow pipe in order to collide against Damon's, the clash making another shockwave which threw the councilors aback and crack most of the dock area. Said clashing repeated over and over, both of them using different limbs for the clashes, most of this Dock Area was destroyed by it, at some moments Damon would hit Dealok to not effect while the latter succeeded on even making the former cough out blood. Damon roared in anger, annoyed at Dealok's successful hits and also because he was apparently on a complex of ripping that mask out of the man. Dealok had the idea of executing a dragon's claw through the hardened pipe, then he moved it towards Damon who furiously kicked the point of the pipe provoking another explosion and also successfully stopping the claw attack from Dealok who "smirked" at the action. "Seems you're really putting effor-GAH" Dealok didn't finish as Damon furiously delivered a straight kick to his jaw, making his pipe and Damon's feet disconnect. As Dealok tried to recover himself to look at Damon again, the latter a right-handed claw attack to the Ace's cheek sending him aback slightly but indeed he was fazed. Damon moved quickly in order to deliver a left-handed attack "Didn't know you are this strong...but in truth, put more effort in your attacks so I can feel them" Dealok said taking hold of Damon's left hand, stopping it successfully with his palm albeit he trembled trying to hold it. Damon groaned trying to push Dealok aside, anger clear in the sounds he had made, his sharp teeth clenched tightly. Dealok's biceps and forearm muscles were quite visible at this point from the much force he was using, even veins popped up at both muscles which also were great in size, this alone completely scared the council members who also were and weren't wanting to stay and check who would win this fight. Using his immense strength, Dealok succeeded and winning the force match and then throwing Damon away in the mid-air using his arm. Damon clenched his teeth again while losing the wide creepy smile on his face "Fire Dragon's Hexagram!!" Dealok shout pointing his left index finger at Damon since his right hand holded the pipe. After those words, the Hybrid could only see his vision fade away due to the immense light blinding it, a gigantic hexagram made of fire then erupted at where Damon was in a powerful explosion which brightened the entire area. "Holy..." The Council Group's leader muttered as Damon fell off the smoke made by the explosion, falling down in a immense speed towards the ground, making another explosion upon contact. "How about this?" Dealok teased as Damon tried on getting up from the crater his body made upon colliding against the dock's ground "I can't say you surpassed my expectations but...you are pretty powerful" Dealok now took hold of the shadow-hardened pipe with both his hands as he looked at the Dragon who was now charging magic energy around his own body, either in anger or probaly to finish this all already "I guess you want the same as I do now". Damon roared out loudly as even more crimson-colored magical energy flowned out of his body in a quick and violent manner this time "But in truth, I don't want to battle anymore, I saw what I wanted to see already" Dealok said lowering the pipe slightly although Damon was unfazed by the words. Dealok tightened the grip on the pipe as he seemgly sighed, Damon did the best wild roar he could at the moment and violently flew towards the Ace, prepared to end his life. Pink & Red Riku smirked at the man in front of him, Caribou that was, the latter kept a blank expression although at the same time he demonstrated a bit of surprise at seeing the Sky Slayer. Riku laughed again, with that big smile of him he always has "I believe you know why I'm here! Hehehehehehe!" Caribou sighed closing his eyes at the same time while putting the package in the ship at his back-side. "I thought the Shadow Brok--I thought we already settled up things back then" Caribou said referring to both Riku and Dealok while opening his eyes to give a fierce look at the former "Yet you're here to confront me?" "Hehehehehehehehe!" Riku started to walk towards the red-headed man slowly while having that smile printed on his face "It is that man's asking, just doing what he told me to do, annihilate you!" Riku made a creepy-looking face at Caribou who still had his calm expression. "Annihilate me?" Caribou closed his eyes as energy began to flown out of his body slowly and then it erupted violently making lots of energy go out of his body quickly, cracking the ground beneath him. Riku did the same as well, white energy instantly going out of his body as well but then "I don't believe you have the necessary power to kill me...no, even to match me, you don't" The man kept a very calm tone despite the situation as energy continued going out of him, symbolizing the immense power he had, his eyes also turned to a deep crimson blood sas the pupil. That was the last drop for Riku that day. All the day, he was told things to, things he didn't like hearing and this phrase was the last drop. The smile on his face quickly disappeared, veins started to pop up on his forehead, more than a normal human would have. Riku closed and then tightened his fists while looking down at Caribou as the latter was less taller than the former. "You damned brat! Do you really think...you can talk high about yourself...WHEN IN COMPARISON TO ME YOU MOTHERFUCKER?!" Riku bursted out as his voice could probaly be heard by everyone in the area, anger very clear in it as various veins were present at his forehead while his mouth had a sad-shape although in truth it was anger's. At the same time Riku bursted it out, lots and lots of magical energy began to violently go out of his body, even more than Caribou's, the latter being quite surprised at the sudden twist "Hehehehehehehe! I'm gonna make you swallow those shitty words of yours!!!" Riku bursted out again as the energy did the same, making the entire area tremble with his power, his entire figure covered in energy and at this point blackened by the amount. "It...can't be" Sweat dropped out of Caribou's face at this point, he was very powerful indeed, but as evident, Riku was the most powerful here "I..." Caribou looked at Riku and started to see a Dragon above the man's figure, this frightened Caribou for a moment but the latter then remembered it, his last encounter with one. Veins popped up on his head as well as he kept now a very angry expression with a cold gaze, it looked like he was about to lose his sanity while muttering "Dr...Dragon" In a very very hate-feeling tone. "I looked at the sky and it's plain black! It means you have my permission to die!!" Riku shout as he dashed violently towards the red-headed man. It all happened in instants, both didn't care about people nearby, at this point and moment, all they cared about was erasing the existence of one another. It would provoke an immense explosion which engulfed the entirety of the area they were in, inside it anything could happen. This all happened while Dealok himself prepared for the rampaging Damon who flew towards the Ace violently in order to rip him apart. Dealok tightened his muscles as he breathed in air deeply, the quantity of shadows at the pipe and both his arms increased absurdly as Dealok would then shout to the upcoming Damon. "Shadow Burning Dragon's Impact!!" In less than the blink of an eye Dealok rushed to Damon as well, delivering an strike down on his opponent with such immense force as the Ace continued to increase the force on the blow. Dealok grunted putting more force into the attack, not taking any instant to do it as the blow sent a very destructive fire'ish shockwave in a straight manner which would then destroy the land itself in the path. The flames continued going on destroying everything, from streets to buildings which were either pushed away or destroyed. It's unknown how much it travelled after that but for sure it was pretty destructive. The impact was delivered straightly to the right side of Damon's chest while also hitting his right arm. It was enough force for the Hybrid cough lots of blood at it, his blank eyes finally losing their bright, also enough force to completely...rip off his right arm and part of his torso. Damon's blood continued going out of his mouth and from the ripped side of his body in a violent way although everything now seemed slow to him, his skin was back to the normal tone and the scales had disappeared, his flaming hair was also back to the normal, his Dragon Force was forcefully deactivated. Damon fell to the ground, hitting it one time which was enough to make him bounce and then hit the ground again, lying down completely defeated and this time at the peak of death. Blood gushed out of his wounds, a not-so-big ravine left off by Dealok's attack while the latter would just stand still while looking down at the defeated mage, his eyes glowing red. To Be Continued The unexpected happens and again Damon is lying down on the ground, the opportunity was lost and he massacred his friends, what comes next?! Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown